With the development of application platforms, increasing users install applications on mobile terminals, and perform interactive operations, such as communication, file sharing, and message posting, by using the applications. On an application platform, when a current user needs to obtain account information of a particular target user, the current user first needs to obtain an account number of the target user. A common method is to directly enter the account number of the target user in an account query window bar. However, because the account number is generally a combination of a string of digits and/or letters, it is much inconvenient to remember the account number. Especially when a redundant account number is encountered, it is troublesome to enter the account number. Currently, many applications are provided with a fast account query function. For example, in a “people nearby” account query manner, account information of a user around that has logged in is found through network location, and is provided to the current user. Alternatively, in a “shake” account query manner, the current user and the target user simultaneously shake mobile terminals, and a server sends account information corresponding to mobile terminals that are simultaneously shaken to the current user and the target user. Alternatively, in an “import from address book” account query manner, account information associated with a communication number (for example, a phone number) in an address book is sent to the current user. However, among these manners, some require the target user to provision location information of the target user, some require the target user to carry the mobile terminal, and some require the current user to first obtain a communication number of the target user. Therefore, a direct and efficient manner is lacked currently, to obtain the application account information of the target user.